The Drugs Behind My Smile
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Aku hanya inginkan kasih sayang dari kedua kakakku. Salahkah hal itu? Bukankah aku sudah cukup layak untuk diberi kasih sayang? / Dedicated for #BBBUnrequitedLove


Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Suaranya bahkan memenuhi seisi ruang acara. Memberi rasa bangga tersendiri bagi Gempa yang berdiri di atas panggung. Memegang tanda kerja kerasnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Senyum tersungging lebar di bibir setiap hadirin yang datang.

Gempa berjalan menuruni panggung. Senang tentu dirasakan. Mengisi dada yang kosong dan hampa. Sinar keberhasilan yang sayangnya tak mampu mengalahkan kegelapan yang mengisi lebih dahulu.

"Hei, Gempa! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu!"

Sambil tersenyum penuh bangga, Gopal menghampiri sang sahabat. Tulus, Gempa tahu itu.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih, Gopal."

"Jadi, setelah ini, kita harus merayakannya! Seluruh staff akan ikut juga bersama kita!"

Ucapan antusias Gopal dijawab dengan senyum penuh canggung.

"Err.. maaf Gopal. Tapi, aku harus pulang ke rumah sebelum jam 9 malam.. Nanti, kak Hali bisa marah besar.."

Gopal merengut. Tak terima acara makan-makan yang sedari tadi ditunggu gagal begitu saja. Ia sudah sengaja mengosongkan perut agar bisa makan sepuasnya malam ini. Tapi, acara akan terancam batal begitu saja hanya karena peraturan di rumah Gempa.

"Oh ayolah~ Kau bukan anak SMA lagi! Kau sekarang adalah pengusaha sukses! Dan kau masih memikirkan amukan Halilintar? Jangan bercanda, Gempa~"

"Tapi-,"

"Ayo! Kita rayakan sekarang!"

Gempa berusaha untuk terus menolak, namun Gopal sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu. Memang sifat Gopal yang suka memaksa orang untuk ikut makan dengannya terkadang memasukkan Gempa ke dalam masalah.

Masalah yang dianggap kecil bagi sebagian orang.

Namun masalah besar bagi Gempa tersendiri.

.

.

"Assalamualai-,"

Belum selesai mengucap salam, Gempa merasakan dirinya kini tersungkur di lantai rumah yang dingin. Kepala terasa sakit, dipukul dari belakang entah menggunakan apa oleh seseorang.

"Bagus sekali. Adikku yang sukses telah pulang."

"K-kak Hali..?"

Gempa terduduk lemas, menatap sang kakak yang menatapnya tajam. Iris merah delima itu bagai menguliti Gempa hidup-hidup. Iris Gempa menangkap tangan yang kini memegang tongkat _baseball_ yang terbuat dari besi.

Kepala Gempa terasa semakin berdenyut. Tangannya beralih dari menopang tubuh di lantai, memegang kepala bagian belakang yang terasa nyeri. Cairan lengket terasa mengalir di sela-sela jarinya. Bau amis darah mulai menguar masuk ke penciuman Gempa.

"Kau tidak melihat jam? Apa kau tak tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

Gempa menoleh ke arah kiri, tepat pada Taufan yang duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangan. Bibir itu melengkung ke atas, namun iris biru gelapnya nampak meruncing. Menatap tak suka pada Gempa.

"A-aku tahu.. Maafkan Gempa, kak Taufan.."

"Heh.." Taufan berdiri, menghampiri Gempa yang kini tengah menahan sakit yang terus bertambah parah di kepalanya. "Mentang-mentang sudah mendapat penghargaan sedikit saja, kau melalaikan peraturan kakakmu? Dasar tak tahu diri."

"Ma-maafkan Gempa, kak!" Gempa langsung bersujud di depan Taufan. Persetan dengan harga diri. Gempa sedari awal memang tak dihargai di rumah ini. "Ge-Gempa tadi dipaksa Gopal untuk merayakannya, jadi-,"

Belum selesai mengucap kalimat, Taufan menendang Gempa sampai tersungkur kembali.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Kau memang adik tak tahu diri.."

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, kak Hali!"

"CUKUP!"

Gempa langsung terdiam. Air mata mengalir mulus dari iris emas itu. Belum puas telah memukul kepalanya, Halilintar membentak Gempa dengan keras.

"...Aku muak denganmu. Selalu mendapat segalanya dengan mudah. Tak tahu terima kasih. Aku benci denganmu.." Halilintar terdiam sejenak, menundukkan kepala penuh rasa amarah. "Keluar kau."

"T-tapi kak Hali-,"

"KELUAR! SEBELUM AKU MULAI MELAMPIASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Gempa langsung berdiri, melangkah keluar dari rumah yang dulunya damai. Rumah yang kini hanya berisi penderitaan setiap harinya. Tak ada kasih sayang, yang ada hanyalah iri dengki semata.

Gempa terduduk diam di mobil hitamnya selama beberapa menit. Menegarkan hati yang telah penuh luka sayatan dari kedua kakaknya. Lelah menangisi takdir yang memberikan kesuksesan besar tanpa kasih sayang keluarga. Lelah tercebur dalam lautan depresi setiap mengingat semua perlakuan yang 10 tahun ia terima.

Tangan Gempa mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama dari bawah jok mobilnya. Memperkirakan dari awal bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Mengolesi lukanya dengan kapas berlumur obat merah. Perban diambil lalu dibalutkan pada luka di kepala bagian belakang.

Perih, tapi tak seberapa parah dengan luka-luka yang diterima sebelumnya. Gempa malah sudah terbiasa mengobati diri sendiri dan menutupinya dari pandangan orang lain.

"...Kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci mereka.. setelah semua ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berulang-berulang. Berputar di otak bagaikan kaset kusut. Kepala Gempa yang memang telah berdenyut sedari tadi semakin berdenyut. Tanda rasa stress mulai kembali menyerang.

Tangannya terjulur ke bawah jok mobil di sebelah jok kemudi, mengambil sebuah kotak yang terkunci rapat dengan _password_ rumit. Gempa membukanya, tersenyum begitu menemukan apa yang dibutuhkan saat ini.

Beberapa obat terlarang yang mahal harganya tersusun rapi. Menanti Gempa untuk mengkonsumsinya.

Ini salah. Ini melanggar hukum. Gempa tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi, tanpa benda-benda terlarang yang kini ia anggap sebagai teman hidup itu, dirinya hanyalah seorang pemuda tanpa kasih sayang.

Tanpa ada senyum yang menghias. Tanpa ada kebahagiaan sesaat di dunia. Hanyalah seonggok daging yang melapisi tulang yang tak berarti sama sekali bagi dunia.

Segala perlakuan kedua kakaknya seakan hilang begitu saja. Bukan dibawa angin, tapi terbawa zat candu yang memabukkan. Rasa sedih berganti dengan bahagia dalam sekejap mata. Rasa sakit seakan menghilang, berganti dengan rasa yang membuat Gempa merasa melayang di dalam dunianya.

Hanya inilah satu-satunya pelarian. Pelarian dari segala masalah yang dianggap terlalu menyesakkan, menyusahkan, menyedihkan, dan menghambat rasa bahagianya.

Gempa hanya ingin bebas. Hanya ingin menikmati indahnya dunia, tanpa ada rasa sakit lahir dan batin.

Merasakan kasih sayang dengan leluasa, menerima cinta dengan tulus hati, dan menghadirkan rasa bangga pada keluarga. Tanpa ada lumpur yang mengenai kaki di setiap langkah Gempa.

Benar begitu, Gempa?

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**

 **FIN**

 **. . . ~*oOo*~ . . .**


End file.
